Midnight
by Summer's Gladiolus
Summary: Melanie knew she was different from the moment she was born. Her mother was a werecat and her father, a vampire. Can she get any more strange? But in her opinion, it gets better when she meets Jasper Whitlock in Forks, Washington. Why is he important? Because he is her mate and she is his mate. A practical match made for them. She needs him and he needs her.


**Midnight**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 1

 **Jolene's P.o.V**

I groaned in annoyance. I did not want to deal with the bullshit of Forks high school but at least it was better than the La Push high school.

Sorry, you may notice that I am not the main character, but I'm her best friend so I'm just as important. The name's Jolene Anderson, I'm a 17-year-old high school student that lives in Forks, Washington. I'm a complete pastel goth girl, full on. Today is the day that my best friend arrives from New York. Her name? Well, she's the main character; Melanie Roxanne Sterling.

We knew each other for fours years, we meet over facebook. How typical right? Well, our friendship is a great one. But, the whole school know that she and her family are moving here. Forks is a town where everyone knows everyone and everything. We're a small town, after all, gossip is our forte.

Her father is a surgeon and her mother works in shops that are common but small. I don't know when she's coming but she's going to attend school today. I just can't wait to see her in person.

I'm just currently here, in the school parking lot, in my boyfriend's arms. His name is Kieran Walters, with his cousin lounging next to us, his name is Cedric McClain. Kieran is a senior and Cedric is a sophomore while myself is a junior, like Melanie.

Kieran is a normal guy and Cedric is a punk rock boy. Kieran is 6ft3, muscular frame but not too much, black hair that falls to his shoulders in layers with bangs hovering over his eyes. His eyes are a hazel grey that can easily glare you into submission and fear. Cedric is 5ft9, lean form with some muscle, medium length hair with some hair falling over his right eye. His eyes were light brown, mischievous and cunning as a fox.

As for me, I'm 5ft6, a dancer's body that is toned and fit for anything with some curves, my hair was an ombre gradient from black to lilac. My eyes were a hazel color, making my makeup pop out more.

That's all I'll say about us, I'll leave it for Melanie when she comes. For now, as I lay in my boyfriend's arms, my sidekick phone rang from a notification. I pulled it out from my pant pocket and saw that Melanie had texted me. A smile grew on my face as I texted her back.

"Who is this?" Kieran asked from behind me.

"Melanie. She says that her parents are currently driving away from the airport." I responded.

"I can't wait to meet this girl. You guys have been talking about her, since like forever!" I laughed at Cedric's response.

"When is she coming in again?" Kieran asked.

"Uh, she didn't tell me. But I assume it's probably before lunch, during, or after." I responded just as the bell for class rang.

"Well, time for hell," Cedric said as we made our way inside the school building and towards our classes. On my way, I ran into Alice Cullen. She was like a pixie, with her small frame and cute haircut. She was adorable.

"Hey, Jo. So, did you do your part on the English assignment?" She greeted then asked me once she attached herself to my arm.

"Of course I did, hon. Who do you think I am?" I sassily told her.

"The best. I'll see you later!" She called out as she walked to her class. I only shook my head at her antics, letting out a laugh and entered the classroom that was in front of me.

I took my seat on the right side of the class near the back, with the new girl from last week sitting in front of me. I believe her name was Bella Swan, her dad is the chief of police of Forks. Sounds pretty cool, to be honest. To make things more interesting, she's completely having a thing for Alice's brother, Edward Cullen. More drama to add for the school gossip I guess.

The class was in session the moment my teacher entered the classroom but I could hardly keep myself focus on the work so I pulled out my phone and sneakily texted Melanie.

* * *

Bold italic for Jolene and Underline italics for Melanie

' _ **I'm so bored with this class'**_

' _I'm sure it's not that bad Jojo'_

' _ **How far away are you? I can't wait to see you!'**_

' _Just under an hour, I suppose. We got to drop by the house first though'_

' _ **That's fine! Just get your ass here! Lol!'**_

' _I will, I will! Calm down geez!'_

' _Didn't you mention that there was a new girl that came to Forks as well?"_

' _ **Yeah, I did. Her name is Bella Swan. She moved here a week ago.'**_

' _So the attention will be transferred onto me now? Great…: ('_

' _**Who knows? Maybe from the attention, you can get a boyfriend~'**_

 _Get your head out of the gutter Jojo!'_

' _ **You know I love you!'**_

' _I love you too!'_

* * *

I giggled in my seat causing the attention of Bella to look over her shoulder at me. I don't particularly like her so I glared at her making her quickly look back over to the board. Once she faced away, I did a little happy dance in my seat before putting my focus on the work.

 **Melanie's P.o.V**

I sat in my seat, looking at the text messages from Jolene. My nickname for her was Jojo, she actually only lets me call her that and other people that's not me calls her Jo or her full name. I exited messages to see a collage photo Kieran made for me of Jolene, Kieran, and I. I actually never meet Jo and Kieran in real life, despite being friends for 5 years on facebook.

"Are you excited, Meli?" The voice of my adoptive mother cut off my thoughts.

"I guess so," I mumbled, knowing they would hear me. I pulled my feet to my seat with the best of my abilities but my thick thighs refused them to pull up any further so I just let my feet back down. My body was more on the chubby side, chub on my stomach, thighs, and breast. This made me uncomfortable since beauty has stereotypes and I was judged horribly for that.

"You guess? Honey, you're going to finally meet your two best friends!" My mom, Lena, exclaimed trying to make me happy. She was caramel-skinned with brown eyes and medium brown long hair that falls on her shoulders. She was 5 ft 6, average height with an average body.

"And who knows, you might even get a boyfriend~" My dad teased, looking at me from the corner of his eye as he drives through on the highway.

My adoptive dad, William, was 5 ft 10, tan skin but not as dark as mom, brown eyes with shoulder length black and white hair that pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His form was fitted but he had a small chub belly.

"No, Meli is mine." my little brother quietly protested as he snuggled himself closer to my body. I smiled, placing my arm over his shoulder and pulling him closer.

Then there was my younger brother, Jayden. Jayden was a sweetheart with his brown eyes and light brown hair that stopped at the nape of his neck, bangs that slightly cover his eyes that he uses to shy away from people. He was only 4 years old.

"Please stop with the boyfriends, I already had to hear from Jolene through text!" I laughed, causing them to laugh as well.

"I could be true! Who knows, you might catch a nice one." My mom said.

"That's not true, no guy will love me…" I muttered but this angered my father.

"Melanie Roxanne Sterling! Don't you dare say that no man will love you! You will find your soulmate and they will love every bit of you, regardless of how you look!" William tried his best not to shout but I could tell he was upset. Lena placed a hand on his shoulder to calm down and the rest of the drive was silence. I simply put my headphones on and blasted alternative rock music.

As for me, I was 5 ft 3, as I mentioned I'm really chubby. My dark brown, almost black, hair was loosely braided and hanged over my left shoulder and ending at my waist area, bangs that mostly covers the left side of my face, and my auburn eyes that seems to appear as a golden honey color.

My makeup was simple with thick eyeliner ending in an elegant cat-wing, black and silver eyeshadow and red lipstick that popped out against my pale white skin. I was wearing a black beanie, a black off one-shoulder long sleeve, a black spaghetti tank top underneath, that falls at my thighs, black jeans with rips on the front from my thigh to my calf. To finish the outfit, I was wearing ankle black leather boots with three belts attached and crossed. I was wearing black rose earrings, a cross necklace on a chain, and a ring on my left middle finger in a design of a rose as my accessories.

"Here we are." I heard Will announce faintly over my loud music. I look out the window on the left to see a large size house with three floors. Once Will parked, we all got out of the car with the trunk door open, with the moving truck pulling up at the curb.

"Let's get unpacking!" Will announce as the moving workers started unloading boxes and goes inside to drop the boxes off.

Over the next hour and a half, all the boxes and furniture was unloaded from the truck. Just as the truck drove away after dad paid them, a group of tanned skinned girls with two guys came over to us.

"Vitani! It's good to see you!" my mom exclaimed as she hugged the woman.

Vitani was the Alpha for the Feline Pride here in Forks. She was about in her late thirties, with shoulder length black hair in waves, her body was fit and formed, standing at 5ft 8. Her eyes are a dark golden brown color, her feline form was a Lioness. Since she's alpha, she actually grew a mane as a lion does. She was greeting my parents and brother while I stood at a distance from them, feeling left out.

In the corner of my eye, I saw a small petite girl walking up to me. She was tanned skin, like the others, her hair was collar length with some bangs framing her face. Her eyes were a dark brown color. She was wearing a crop top sweater in grey with knee-length shorts and ankle converse.

"You must be Melanie?" She said in a soft voice.

"Yeah, I am…" I mumbled.

"I'm Nika. I'm a Clouded Leopard." Nika smiled, making me smile.

"I'm a Snow Leopard."

"Really!? You're the first that's been a snow leopard in our Pride! We normally have leopards but never a snow one!" I could tell she was happy.

"Nika, when are you going to share?" I heard Vitani tease the small girl.

"Sorry Vi, Vitani this is Melanie the Snow Leopard." Nika introduced me.

"It's nice to finally meet you. How do you like it here so far?" She asked me with a kind smile.

"I love it actually. So much fresh air and never-ending forest to constantly run through." Vitani laughed at my response.

"You'll get a lot of that."

"I actually have something for you." Vitani pulled out a beautiful pendant, it was a large triquetra made out of silver with a citrine stone in the middle.

"It's beautiful, thank you! What is it for?" I looked up at her.

"It's an enchanted pendant, by our Pride witch, to hide your scent and mind from other supernatural. So when you put it on, you smell like a human with your mint flower smell. But also be warned, we have a coven of vampires that live in Forks as well. It's not much of a worry since they drink animals, but be warned, three of them have powerful gifts; an empath, telepathic, and a future seer. So, this pendant will hide you from them." Vitani explained as I unclasped the necklace and clasp it on to it lays on top of my bust.

"Thank you, Vitani." I thanked her, grateful.

"Melanie, you need to go to school!" I heard my mom as she came over to me with my messenger bag and black peacoat in hand.

"Thank you, mom." I grabbed the bag and put on the jacket on.

"Your dad will drive you there," Mom announced just as Dad honked the horn.

"Don't worry, we'll help your parents with the unpacking," Vitani said before she walked inside the house.

"If you want, I can do your room?" Nika offered to make me relieved.

"Can you please?" I said, she nodded yes in response.

"Thank you," I say before walking over to the car and got in the passenger seat.

"So I and your mother work tomorrow, Jayden is going to be watched by the Pride tomorrow, and you somewhat start school today. Are you excited?" Will said to me, making me give a smile that didn't seem real but he bought it.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I muttered as he pulled up in the parking lot leading to the main building.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'll get by." And with that, I left the car and walked to the building. I could hear the car pull away from the parking lot as I pull out a couple of papers from my bag. One paper was my schedule, judging from the time it was lunch, and the other paper was for my teachers to sign before I hand it into the main office. Putting the papers back in my bag, I found a map of the building, studying it carefully so I know my way to the cafeteria.

Suddenly my phone goes off for a call, so I quickly grabbed my phone and answered the call.

' _ **Melanie, where are you now? Lunch just started two minutes ago!'**_

' _Jojo, I'm in the school building trying to find my way to the cafeteria'_

' _ **I see, that's exactly where I'm going right-**_

"NOW!" I suddenly was jumped on by another person. I quickly turned around to see Jolene, my best friend.

"That wasn't funny!" I slapped her arm as she laughed.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't miss an opportunity like this. Anyways, you are so much cuter in person!" She gently grabbed my cheeks and squished them.

"Your cheeks are so soft! You got such nice skin!" She complimented me.

"Thank you so much." I blushed heavily, not used to being called anything nice.

"Let's go to lunch!" She locked her arms with mine and we made our way to the cafeteria.

"You look nice Jojo," I commented on her outfit.

"Thank you very much!" She smiled. She was wearing a pastel purple sweatshirt with three white x's on the front and along the sleeves, black skinny jeans, purple and blue pastel heeled high top vans. Her accessories were a light purple spike bracelet and purple earrings that say "I Need a Fucking Drink". Her make up was simple black smokey eyeshadow, eyeliner, pastel purple lipstick, and purple nail polish. Her hair was a lilac to black ombre pulled into a messy bun with strands framing her face. Jolene was the jaguar, a huntress for the clan.

"Such a pastel," I said.

"Well, I aim to please myself. And you look good too, Meli." She said as voices in the cafeteria began louder and louder with each step we took.

"Kieran already got lunch for himself and Cedric did too," Jolene said as we walked inside.

I could hear the whispers of everyone. Some were nice but the majority of them weren't so nice that made me slightly try to hide in Jolene's arms.

"Just ignore the assholes. They don't know you." Jolene comforted me with her embrace.

"Thanks," I whispered to her as we got on the lunch line. Fortunately, they were somehow serving my favorite; chicken Caesar salad with croutons. I eagerly asked for a bowl and went I got to the register, I asked for a bottle of water and paid for my lunch.

"Who's Cedric?" I suddenly realized I didn't recognize the name.

"Cedric McClain is Kieran's cousin," Jolene said as we walked to a table, or rather I followed her to her table.

"Hi, baby." Jolene greeted to Kieran, giving a kiss on the lips.

"Hi, Kieran." I greeted him, he suddenly got up and hugged me.

"It's nice to finally see you in person!" He said with a chuckle causing me to laugh.

"Yup!" I took a good look at him. Kieran was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a black sweater zipped open with the sleeves pushed to his elbows. His jeans were black with black, with spikes at the ankles, converse. His hair was straight, shoulder length with bangs that hover the tops of his eyes that threaten to get in the way of his hazel-grey eyes. On his hands were three rings, two on his left and one on his right with three bracelets on each wrist. If I'm not mistaken, Kieran was the tiger in the Pride, a warrior if I'm correct.

"I'm Cedric, Kieran's cousin." Another guy spoke up once Kieran and I broke from our hug. He was normal skin toned, not to pale nor not to tanned, with light brown eyes with medium length brown hair that's slicked back with some strands falling over the right side of his forehead. He was wearing a white shirt with black markings that reveal a skull, black jeans that are tucked into black leather combat boots with a black jacket over his shirt. On his hands were fingerless leather gloves and a beanie on his head.

"It's nice to meet you," I say politely as I sit down, my bag on the floor to my left, starting to eat my salad.

"Kieran has told me a little bit about you," Cedric said as he dug into his own food.

"Has he really?" I started to blush.

"He has but not too much cause that's how he is." Cedric smiled at me.

"Oh, I noticed you guys have similar necklaces to mine. Did you get them from Vitani?" I said, noticing their necklaces. But the only difference was the gem colors; Jolene's an Aquamarine, Kieran's a Garnet and Cedric's a Peridot.

"Yeah we did, she gave them to us. Each stone represents our birthstone." Kieran said, playing with his.

"So, Melanie, what is New York City like?" Jolene asked me, putting a piece of carrot in her mouth.

"Oh lord. A mess to put it in simpler terms." I said letting out a deep breath.

"Really? Is it really crowded as people say?" Cedric asked I nodded yes as an answer.

"Too much for me. But I did enjoy the trains and buses. I could literally sit on the train for hours and not get tired of it." I smiled, remembering my train trips from my house in Brooklyn to Manhattan for school.

"Aww, that's nice," Kieran said as we all ate our food. But something caught my attention from the corner of my eye.

I noticed a group of beautiful people, beautiful pale skin, radiating grace and perfection. That group must be the vampires Vitani told me about. I could tell since they're eyes are not red like normal vampires but they are gold as honey.

But the one that stuck out me the most was the blonde male that was in between a male and female brunette. His face was structured as if he was carved from marble, his eyes were gold as mine but brighter, his facial expression was as if he was struggling with something. His blonde hair was gelled back from his face, his outfit was a simple grey shirt with a grey jacket and a black sweater underneath, black jeans and black converse. I see that he looks up and connects his eyes with mine.

Suddenly I can feel the world shifting around me. I saw my life flash before my eyes, different scenery as I see myself with the boy together in our lives. I see children and happiness. I was suddenly pulled out of that, gasping, seeing my three friends sending me worried looks.

"Are you okay?" Jolene placed her hand on my back.

" _Can we talk telepathically?"_ I thought to them, knowing the mind reader can't hear me.

" _Of course.'_ Cedric nodded

" _What's going on? What happened Melanie?"_ Kieran got protective of me

" _I...I found my mate. My soulmate.'_ I told them, shock on my face.

" _What?! Who?!"_ Jolene was shocked.

" _One of the vampires. The blonde male one."_ I was getting scared, I tried to control my breathing but nothing was working.

" _You mean, you're soulmate is Jasper Hale?!'_ Cedric was shocked.

I nodded my head as my hearing catches their conversation.

"For some reason, I can't read their minds. Something is blocking me." A copper-haired male said to the group.

"Are you serious, Edward? So what if you can't read their minds, they just know how to block it out somehow." A blonde girl said that caused a brunette girl to shake her head.

"This is serious Rosalie, I can't see them in my visions. Like, at all." the girl said.

"You two, Alice?" The brunette boy sitting next to her said.

"Jasper, can you feel their emotions?" The guy, known as Edward, asked my mate, Jasper.

"Jolene and Kieran are feeling protective yet startled. Cedric is feeling shocked yet worried and the new girl...She's feeling scared, doubtful." I could hear the beautiful sound of my mate. His voice was smooth and deep, but not too deep. I can hear a slight southern accent from as he talked.

"I need to go." I picked up my bag and jacket from the floor, picking up my bowl to throw out.

"I'll go with you," Jolene said, following my actions, staying close to me as possible. We quickly made our way out of the cafeteria and into an empty hallway near the history department of the building, which is on the other side of the building.

I collapsed to the ground, my legs spread on either side of me, my head hung low as tears sprang into my eyes. I feel my makeup mixing with my tears. I look up to see Jolene looking at me in concern.

"Is possible to be soulmates with a vampire, if you're a werecat, Jolene?" I whimpered, not knowing what to do.


End file.
